User talk:EmeraldBlade
User page customization Hi! Here you can found different templates for your User page: http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/User_Page_and_User_Name_Customization Just CopyPaste the template you like most :) Have a nice day, WolfQueen 13:53, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Well looks like they did it on time FOR ONCE!... *Salute* Well that didn't go so well....(Gonna be honest this is actually first time I use the "Leave Message" button instead of pressing edit page so I expect a fail post lol) Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 01:11, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Adaptation I have talked to Pike. He explained that it probably just changes attack type as you said to whatever is most effective and allows type-matching exclusive breaks on top of that. I have changed the description. On another note I found out something about multi-element weapons. I found out in the damage simulator that even though you only see 1 element show up (what it's weakest to), all elements will hit for their respective values in monster vulnerability. So a Velocidrome at HR1 who takes 50 Water and 60 Ice will take (with a Sou Weapon) 650 or 65 x 50 from water part AND 650 or 65 x 60 from ice part. Thus making it do almost double element damage in his case. Conclusion: '''Multi-Element Weapons hit a monster for all its elemental weaknesses for their respective values with the modifiers applied. So more reason to use them? lol ''Artemis Paradox'' (talk) 17:48, May 29, 2014 (UTC) My Mistake No problem. Mistakes can happen even to the best of us and it's what makes us human. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 22:48, September 1, 2014 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus Re * http://www.mhf-g.jp/preview/g5/pc/index.html#/partnyer/ --Mckrongs 14:25, September 7, 2014 (UTC) * http://www.mhf-g.jp/preview/g5/pc/index.html#/'''partnyer/ I am aware of the japanese name, but it is what's used in the URL and therefore is also the official term for it. If this is a problem, then all the other terms that have "english" names will be reverted to its translated names. And this was discussed long ago and it was settled that both are correct terms with the wiki using Partnyer. --Mckrongs 14:48, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Espinas was used in the website in english letters and therefore Espinas is used over Esupinasu and carried over to Espinas Subspecies and Espinas Rare Species. Same happened for Lolo and Ray Gougarf. Xiang Tien is from official merchandise which is in somewhat the same situation with Gore Magala and Zinogre. Again, the url uses "Partnyer" so it's going to be Partnyer. I stand by the name as it is officially used, unless you have official promotional content that uses Partnya on english letters. --Mckrongs 15:23, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for answering my question but can you provide english translation for the armor stat and skills (since I only understand monster names and items in japanese)?And I removed Rebi from the Great Forest's page and I didn't put it but maybe somebody wrote it in mistake. Heads Up User:- MHCaboose - is Toro from our guild, so he does play Frontier. Kogath (talk) 12:40, October 24, 2014 (UTC) MHFU Weapon Trees The entire thing needs to be rebuilt from the ground up, so no, it does not need to be deleted. The old one is sitting there for people to still use while the new one is being built. It's a project Mckrongs and I started awhile back. Kogath (talk) 03:23, January 16, 2015 (UTC)